Forum:New knoxx armory secrets... well new to me
alright, dont get thrown off by the title. im on xbox. basically i was running the armory and ran up to a door we have all seen. next to the round "forbidden" room, up the short steps. no open icon or anything, so i jump at it, and i go right through. its just a short ledge then you fall onto the lower floor and you cant jump back up. there is a shaft on one side of the room that goes up to what looks like the top floor but i cant get there. So I fell down and checked it out for a minute and then blew myself up to respawn and get back into the armory. now heres some more interesting stuff. I never waste my time opening lvl 48 chests (the very top floor) but I went up to try and see where that shaft led to from the hidden room and saw this shit. There are two visible chests way back behind the gates on the highest level with the circle of level 48 lance chests. the gate is just to the right before the three or four steps coming out of the upper hallway. check the pics. so im on xbox and cant noclip but a PC player could probably get closer to figuring out all of this. and the RL was the only lvl 60ish orange I found, and it had no prefix. weird. I only have my cellphone to snap pics so anyone, contribute please. if a console player has figured out how to get to the chests, please share. They call me Hellz Lips 00:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) 1 upstairs.jpg|next to the 6 on the timer 1 unreachable chests.jpg|same spot scopin in, see the green 1 upstairs alternate view.jpg|"cockpit" view 1 bs.jpg|unrelated, just a shitty RL with no prefix :New to me too, and I thought I knew the Armory pretty well. I can confirm your glitch through the door (on PC) and I too could only get out by grenading myself. I spent some time jumping and/or crouching at all the panels and corners in the hope that there might be another "hidden" exit, but if so I couldn't find it. :I also checked out your hidden chest - yep, it's there, and no, I don't know how to get to it (: . I tried jumping onto the hand rail by the steps, and from there was able to jump onto the top of the fence that's to the left of your photos, but I couldn't jump from there to the top of the fence in your photo, nor could I jump off on the other side of the fence I was on (it's like there's an invisible wall). There's a whole section of walkways below that might solve the problem if anyone can work out how to get to them. :The whole thing has got me intrigued - is this another "developer's chest"? I'll have another try at it and see if I can find a way in, but I'm not confident - I've no idea how to noclip. It needs a whole bunch of people all trying different things - any takers? Outbackyak 18:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Those extra chests were discussed awhile back in this thread - Armory Help. Apparently there are 3 chests back there and you can get to them by using knock-back (or possibly grenade-hopping) but the chests will not open. -- MeMadeIt 19:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, right. Too much to hope for a discovery at this late stage of the game's life cyle, I suppose. I've just been examining the area and getting a bit over-excited - "hmm", I thought, "isn't it a bit suspicious that the fence is covered with warning signs about heavy machinery and high voltage, which don't appear anywhere else in the Armory? Seems like a blatant clue! And that it's right next to an apparently non-functional control room!!!!! Surely these two things must be connected? Now, I've just got to work out how to make the control room functional ... maybe it's only functional when you expose the munitions?" etc, etc, etc. As we say in Australia - bugger! There goes my one chance of gaming fame: Outbackyak, the bloke who worked out the mystic inner secrets of the Armory, and found the secret developer's chests with'' Level 62 ''weapons inside! Oh, well, back to farming Crawmerax. Outbackyak 20:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) actualy (im not entirely sure) but after the messing around i have done trying to get these chests i believe the guy on the armory help page is lying. I have tried again and again and i cant seem to get over the fence by shotgun jumping (I may be doing it wrong). However, i have seen a video on youtube of someone using sledges shotgun to get to the top of the shaft in the hidden room. On the other side it looks as tho there is a whole other side of the armory that was simply left unfinished. im gonna look some more into getting those chests. Thats just my two cents Interplanatary ninja assasin 03:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe they just put those extra chests there to bug the hardcore Borderlands fans that know about it. (why else would someone be looking through a random fence when theres tons of other weapon crates around?) Everytime I look at them, I jump at the fence in a sad attempt to get to them... oh well. - Uberorb (Talk)